


Всего лишь буквы

by British_Umbrella



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Het Relationship, Femslash, Friendship, Hogwarts, Multi, Romance, Slash, Soulmates, Time Skips, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 09:29:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9813281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/British_Umbrella/pseuds/British_Umbrella
Summary: Родственная душа это не всегда тот, кто станет твоим возлюбленным. Иногда жизнь оказывается немного сложнее, и мы сами можем творить свои судьбы.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Внезапно захотелось написать эту историю, раскрыв отношения Джинни и Гарри немного с другой стороны, хотя я и не особый фанат соулмейтов.

* * *

 

Джинни восемь, на ее запястье с рождения нарисовано чужое имя - простое, такое короткое - Гарри. Для нее в этом имени слишком многое. Джинни мечтает о том, чтобы за ним скрывались зеленые глаза, шрам в виде молнии и черные непослушные волосы. Герой, о котором перед сном рассказывает мама. Девочка сотни раз прокручивает в голове тот момент, когда поступит на Гриффиндор, где (конечно же) уже будет учиться Гарри, как протянет ему руку, сказав: "Привет, я - Джинни", он улыбнется ей, ведь именно ее имя будет указано на его запястье.   
Девочка трет руку, смотрит на нее перед сном, представляя, каким он будет. И во сне она видит смешного мальчишку, похожего на Джеймса Поттера со старых фотографий родителей. Она улыбается ему, а он ей. Они летают на метлах наперегонки, у них есть дом с садом и в их жизни все так же, как в маггловских сказках про принцев и принцесс.   
  


* * *

  
  
Гарри десять и у него нет почти ничего. Маленькая, темная каморка под лестницей, старые вещи Дадли и потрепанные учебники, что уже принадлежали кому-то до него. Единственное, что есть именно у него - чарующее "Джиневра" на левом запястье. Единственное, что никто не может у него отнять.   
Лежа на узкой, хлипкой кровати, Гарри мечтает об их первой встрече и о том, какой же окажется девочка с именем сказочной феи. "Она будет рыжая, совсем как мама", - думает мальчик.   
Он не знает, какой была Лили Поттер, как выглядела и как улыбалась, но тетушка как-то упомянула цвет ее волос. Потому во сне Гарри представляет девчонку с рыжими, сверкающими золотом на солнце волосами. Она берет его за руку и забирает вместе с собой в волшебный мир, в котором нет чулана, Дурслей и боли.   
  


***

  
  
Джинни девять, она сидит на берегу озера вместе с Луной. У Лавгуд белые, почти как снег, волосы, и чуть рассеянный взгляд. Она лучше всех рассказывает сказки. Джинни очарована и чуть сбита с толку. Иногда она не поспевает за мыслями и воображением Луны.  
\- Мы всегда будем подругами, - говорит Джинни, Луна лишь серьезно кивает и надевает ей на голову венок из полевых цветов.   
Запястья Лавгуд тонкие, а кожа бледная и чистая - без каких либо отметин. Джинни порой жалеет подругу, прикасаясь к "Гарри" на своей руке.  
\- Глупая, мы сами творим свою судьбу. - смеется в ответ Луна. В ее смехе Джинни слышит весеннюю капель и перезвон колокольчиков.   
  


***

  
  
Гарри одиннадцать и в его жизни все еще нет Джиневры, зато есть волшебство, целый новый мир, такой невероятный и захватывающий. Его пальцы теплеют, когда он впервые берет в руки волшебную палочку. Его глаза широко распахиваются, когда он видит все чудеса Косого переулка. А в сердце разливается тепло от первого настоящего подарка.   
Ему кажется, словно он сам попал на страницы сказки. Только бы знать будет ли у нее счастливый конец с феей по имени Джиневра?  
Гарри одиннадцать, когда он впервые встречает Драко Малфоя: в магазине мадам Малкин - манерно растягивающего слова и смотрящего на людей свысока. Отстраненного, с тонким шрамом на правом запястье. Будто кто-то хотел перечеркнуть его судьбу. Он чем-то притягивает к себе Гарри, заставляя обратить на себя внимание. Но Гарри не понимает, о чем тот говорит и теряется, не зная, что отвечать.   
Затем они встречаются вновь в поезде, а затем и в Хогвартсе. Гарри отвергает его руку, игнорируя полный злости взгляд серых глаз.   
Гарри все равно, что там у Малфоя на запястьях. В его жизни появляется новый враг.   
  


***

  
  
Джинни одиннадцать, и мальчик по имени Гарри дружит с ее старшим братом. Он приезжает к ним в гости, а она не может вымолвить ни слова. В голове крутятся обрывки разговоров, фантазии о первой встрече. "Привет, Гарри" - хочется сказать ей. "Как ты? Рада наконец-то познакомиться с тобой". Даже банальное "Будем дружить?".   
Джинни молча краснеет и неловко трет запястье. Ей обидно за саму себя, но почему-то чертовски сложно, оказывается, просто поздороваться с тем, о ком думала и мечтала всю свою, пока еще недолгую, жизнь.   
Джинни сбегает к себе, а потом незаметно выскальзывает к Луне. Ведь та не посмеется над Джинни и не будет жалеть ее. Лишь пожмет плечами и предложит поискать нарглов в саду.   
Джинни одиннадцать и кроме Луны у нее теперь есть Том.  
  


***

  
  
Гарри двенадцать, и Джиневра с запястья оказывается не принцессой и не сказочной феей, а сестрой его лучшего друга. У нее правда рыжие волосы и чудесный добрый взгляд, как у девочки из сна. Но настоящая Джинни в отличие от Джиневры из сна краснеет, когда видит его и сбегает, когда он пытается заговорить с ней.   
Они и не пересекаются почти, он лишь видит ее иногда в гостиной, сидящую вдалеке ото всех, забравшуюся в огромное кресло с ногами. Она пишет что-то в тетрадке и не смотрит ни на кого. Но у него есть тайны, которые нужно разгадывать, самые лучшие в мире друзья и школьный враг, вызывающий сумбурную смесь чувств. Ненависти, неприязни, легкой зависти и в чем-то восхищения.   
Гарри двенадцать, и он спасает жизнь Джинни. Она кажется ему такой хрупкой - лежащая в простой дешевой мантии на холодном полу. Слишком блеклой, с болезненно бледной кожей, кажущейся еще тусклее на фоне ярких рыжих волос. Ее хочется растормошить и согреть, заключив в объятья.   
Гарри садится рядом с ней, ожидая, когда она очнется и случайно замечает свое имя на ее руке.   
Девочка Джинни, похожая на тусклую тень самой себя, как-то по особому печально улыбается ему и шепчет: "Прости".   
  


***

  
  
Джинни тринадцать. И неловкая, нервозная влюбленность в созданный ею же идеал сходит на нет, превращаясь в теплые приятельские отношения. Они мало общаются с Гарри, но теперь она может спокойно смеяться над его шутками и говорить, не сбиваясь с мысли. Становится проще, когда мальчишка-идеал из сказок, рассказанных мамой на ночь, становится для нее обычным парнем из плоти и крови. Впрочем, что-то внутри нее сжимается от волнения, когда он говорит с ней, когда задерживает взгляд чуть дольше и улыбается искренне и открыто. Та восьмилетняя девочка где-то в глубине ее сознания все так же краснеет, и ее сердце бьется чуть чаще. Она ничего не может с собой поделать.   
Джинни тринадцать и, как многие девочки, она мечтает пойти на бал, кружится по залу в красивом платье, привлекая внимание к себе. Ей неловко приглашать Невилла и отчего-то стыдно за это перед Гарри, хоть он и не подходит к ней, и ничего не спрашивает у нее.   
Джинни прячет его имя за широким браслетом и протягивает руку Невиллу. Она танцует с ним, неловко и неумело вальсируя, следя за тем, чтобы он не оттоптал ей ноги, а потом сбегает на астрономическую башню и смотрит всю ночь с Луной на звезды. И сидеть с ней близко-близко, прижимаясь к ее боку гораздо приятнее, чем вальсировать на балу. Луна теплая, одновременно настоящая, близкая и какая-то недостижимо эфемерная.   
  


***

  
  
Гарри шестнадцать, он думает, что отношения с Чжоу были ошибкой. Неловкими и какими-то неправильными. Он невпопад прикасается к своему запястью и смущенно смотрит на Джинни. Сама судьба говорит, что они должны быть вместе. И эта девчонка правда оказывается потрясающей. Лучшей. Она прекрасно летает, с ней весело и она истинная гриффиндорка. Храбрая, готовая бороться за своих друзей до последнего. Гарри думает, что она может быть прекрасной подругой.   
Имя на запястье подразумевает, что Джинни должна быть кем-то гораздо больше, чем просто подругой для него. Возлюбленной, спутницей жизни, его второй половинкой.   
Гарри шестнадцать, и он совсем не хочет целоваться со своей истинной любовью.   
Он неловко обнимает ее и пытается найти в ее глазах ответы. Ему кажется, что в ее взгляде отражение его мыслей, будто она задает те же вопросы о будущем, что и он. Вопросы, на которые никто не даст единственный верный ответ.   
Гарри шестнадцать, и в его снах светловолосый юноша тянется к его губам за поцелуем. И смотрит пронзительно.   
Гарри не знает, что делать с этим. Он не хочется задумываться и анализировать, вместо этого он подозревает Малфоя во всех проблемах этого года и срывает на нем злость. А потом в ужасе смотрит на тонкое, изломанное тело в крови.   
На окраине сознания мелькает воспоминание о девочке с рыжими волосами. Такой же болезненно бледной, лежащей, как и Драко, сломленной куклой на холодном полу.   
  


***

  
  
Джинни шестнадцать, ей хочется пригласить на танец Луну и кружится с ней в безумном танце под музыку, что слышит только Лавгуд. Ей кажется, что она очаровательно прекрасна в платье лимонного цвета. Такая чистая и воздушная.   
Джинни шестнадцать, и она целует Гарри сама не зная, зачем. Ей страшно - за будущее, друзей и семью. Хочется сжаться в комок от мысли о том, что их всех ждет.   
Джинни знает, что Гарри уйдет, что будет до последнего бороться. Он - одна из немногих констант в ее жизни и ей до жути страшно его потерять. Потерять друга, названного брата, идеала из детства, надежду на светлое будущее. Невероятно как много может значить один человек. В его глазах она видит благодарность и тепло. Ему нужна ее поддержка. Они, черт побери, родственные души. И Джинни готова быть с ним, на его стороне до самого конца.   
Джинни всего лишь шестнадцать, и она уже втянута в войну. Она готова сражаться за свои идеалы до последнего, и ее возраст лишь преграда. Она может сделать так мало. Слишком мало, как кажется ей.   
Голос разума твердит быть сильной, делать все, что она может. Но в ее организме бушуют гормоны, и порой она даже не знает, каким видит свое будущее, когда ( _не если)_ они победят. И не знает с кем.  
  


***

  
  
Гарри восемнадцать, когда он снова учится жить, привыкая к тому, что не стоит остерегаться каждого шороха. Он держит палочку под подушкой и плохо спит, вспоминая всех тех, кто погиб в бою. Просыпаясь по ночам, он подходит к окну, утыкается лбом в прохладное стекло и смотрит в никуда.   
Иногда ему кажется, что за год он превратился в старика, а иногда - что так и остался мальчишкой из чулана, который никогда и не жил по-настоящему, а лишь существовал в войне. Внутренней и внешней.   
Гарри пытается приспособиться, жить, как живут его сверстники и заново учится любить мир и искренне радоваться. Иногда улыбка получается слишком натянутой, а слова "Я в порядке" звучат чересчур фальшиво. Гарри сложно идти дальше и сбежать от призраков войны, а порой ему кажется, что они затаскивают его назад, и что весь послевоенный мир вокруг - лишь иллюзия.   
Он учится прощать, кивая на чуть нервозные извинения Малфоя. Он благодарен его матери и знает, что жизнь потрепала их обоих. Драко тоже пришлось слишком быстро взрослеть. Да и когда, закрывая глаза, ты видишь все ужасы войны, сложно по-настоящему продолжать ненавидеть кого-то за детские шалости. Драко сухо кивает ему и улыбается почти незаметно.   
Гарри редко смотрит на свое запястье, он смотрит на живую Джинни рядом. Теплую, протягивающую ему руку. Она поддерживает его и помогает двигаться дальше, помогает начать жить, помогает улыбаться шире.   
Гарри восемнадцать, и он понимает, что по уши влюблен в Джинни, вот только любовь бывает разной. Он безумно любит ее, как незаменимую подругу, как девушку, что готова поддерживать его, как ту, что помогает ему жить дальше. Любит самоотверженно, чисто и совершенно платонически.   
Гарри восемнадцать, он уже умирал и множество раз был на волоске от смерти. Гарри учится ценить жизнь и не хочет обманывать сам себя. Ведь кто говорил, что твоя вторая половинка обязательно должна быть возлюбленной, а затем и женой? В случае Гарри его родственная душа - его подруга.   
И Гарри протягивает руку Драко, на этот раз сам, и удивляется, когда ее пожимают в ответ.  
  


***

  
  
Джинни девятнадцать, и она старается радоваться каждому мгновению. Для нее счастье в мелочах и в повседневности. В том, как родители приходят в себя и как потихоньку вновь оживает Нора. В счастливых взглядах Рона и Гермионы и их поцелуях украдкой, когда они думают, что никто не смотрит. В том, сколько любви во взглядах Гарри и Драко, пусть это мало кто может разглядеть за высокомерным видом Малфоя. Счастье Джинни в том, как оживает словно феникс магический мир, как люди перестают бояться и стараются жить моментом, делясь друг с другом радостью и любовью. Как расцветает Косой переулок, вновь наполняясь толпами людей.   
В том, как Луна пишет ее имя на своих руках, так что Джинни и Джиневры покрывают их целиком, переплетаясь причудливой вязью с именами всех тех, кто ей дорог.   
Джинни выводит имя Луны у сердца, ведь именно там она и живет.   
Джинни целует ее на ночь в губы коротким легким поцелуем и, обнимая ее, смотрит на имя Гарри на запястье. Джинни по-настоящему счастлива, хоть и не с ним.


End file.
